A Summer to Remember
by blondie10391
Summary: Edward finds himself on another dreaded family holiday, and on the way to Oregon. When he arrives he doesn't realise that this holiday will be better than the others. But not because of the family bonding! All Human. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone

**Hey Everyone! This is my first Twilight story! Please be kind lol. I know lots of people are against the all human stories but I believe that I could never do justice to Stephanie Meyer and her stories, but I had this idea and decided I couldn't get rid of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line. **

"Isabella Swan, get your ass over here with my coffee!" Rosalie yelled across the small crowded café. Bella looked over her shoulder and sent a death glare towards here two best friends. Turning around she saw Jasper smirk and pointed toward Rose slyly.

Bella sped across the café, avoiding the curios stares of the other customers. As she reached the table she playfully wiped a fake tear away. "Ouch guys, full name, jeez!" Bella said with amusement in her voice.

Bella became distracted from her summer work as she joined the loud bickering coming from her table of friends. "Gosh Rose, what's with the belt?" Jasper commented as Bella looked down at Rose's skirt.

"Ha-ha nice one Jazz" Bella laughed and they high-fived.

The small chime of the bell above the café door rang signifying somebody's entrance. Bella looked towards the door and groaned with disgust as she recognized the one person that she despised.

She quickly retreated towards the register to hide. Jasper and Rose pause in their squabbling and followed Bella's original gaze. Rose shivered in repulsion and rolled her eyes as Mike Newton walked towards Bella. Jasper growled protectively and sends Mike an evil despising look. Jasper went to get up but Rose put a hand on his chest, "Jazz you can't go, let her deal with it her own way." Jasper sighed in defeat "Fine, but you cannot stop me from thinking wicked thoughts!" They laughed silently and watched the scene play out before them.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said seductively as he placed his hand on the middle of her back. Bella trembled but not out of delight. "I was looking for a coffee!" Mike whispered into her ear. Bella nodded and walked away into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Bella called into the spacious kitchen, "MOM" her volume increased as the desperation began to rise. "Yes dear?" Renee said lovingly to her eldest daughter.

"I was wondering if I could take my break now?" Renee looked out into the café and scowled when she saw the teenage boy standing there. "Of course you can, but could you come back later for the night shift?"

Bella nodded as she scrambled to collect her possessions and hurried through the café, her friends following closely behind.

They ran through the streets of their hometown of Portland, Oregon. It wasn't the best place to live but these three kids loved it.

"Jazz, do you know where you are going?" Jasper nodded at the sound of Rosalie's voice, which was strained due to her momentary trouble with breathing. "Rose, we have lived here for like ever, I know this place like the back of my hand!"

Bella laughed at her two best friends, quietly, as they continued to run.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"And then… and then Chloe said that he wasn't good enough for her and then I was like… no way what the hell he's soo hot!! And then…" Alice Cullen rambled as she looked over at her elder brother. "Edward… Edward!? EDWARD... EDWARD HELP ME IM DYING!!" Alice screamed into his ear as she watched him jolt awake.

"What? Where? Why?" Edward asked in a panic and the whole car roared in laughter. "Alice what the fff?" Edward started.

"Edward!" Carlisle warned.

"Anyway so… Oh My God! I saw this really hot… car! It was like pretty and tremendous and and extraordinary!!" Alice cried.

"Wow Alice… those are big words you used congratulations." Esme joked.

"Yeah Edward, stop teaching her big words before she chokes on one" Emmett chuckled and the rest of car snickered and Alice scoffed in offense.

Edward looked down at his expensive watch and sighed when he realized only 10 minutes had passed since his sister's annoying rant. Alice's voice once again filled the car as Edward groaned.

"I… spy… with… my… perfect eye… something… beginning…" Alice sung.

"ALICE SHUT UP!!" Edward yelled in annoyance.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett chimed 2 minutes later. "Are we there yet?"

"MOM, please, please tell me that I'm adopted" Edward whined.

"MOM I'm bored!!' Alice wailed.

"Who wants to be Mr Wigglemuch?" Esme asked the car.

"I wanna be Mr Wigglemuch" Emmett replied childishly, while placing a colorful puppet onto his hand. Edward groaned in disbelief.

"Well then we guess we know whose going be the grumpus." Alice replied and Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh come on Edward lighten up" Esme told her middle son.

"Yeah you might even meet a hot girl here!" Carlisle joked.

"Oh My God dad you did not just say that" Edward sighed.

"ummm… pretty sure I just DID!!" Carlisle said and Emmett quickly high-fived his father.

"Yeah Edward, maybe this time she won't cheat on you" Emmett said mockingly.

"OOO Edward just got bitch slapped" Esme laughed.

"Ha… ha… ha… your so funny" Edward replied sarcastically.

"Awww come on guys… I feel your pain Edward" Alice replies while giving her brother a hug.

"No you don't… don't lie Alice… MOM! DAD! Alice is lying" Emmett said childishly.

Carlisle replied trying to keep a straight face "Alice, don't lie".

"Why was I born into this family… actually why was I even born, Dad why are you soooo horny!" Edward howled. Esme and Carlisle blushed in response.

"Are we there yet?… seriously" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett we're here" Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh My God! Really?" Emmett replied jumping up and down in his seat.

"NO!" Edward said condescendingly.

"We're here" Carlisle called excitedly and Edward groaned.

"How could this day get any worse" Edward said to himself as he climbed out of the car. He looked up at the grey sky, but he wasn't disappointed because he had already said goodbye to the sun. A few raindrops fell on his head before the rain began to pour, soaking him to the bone. In the background he could hear the faint screams of Alice as she ran around trying to find a dry spot.

It was the summer holidays. It was THE holidays. Why did his family decide to come to here to Portland? It made no sense to him, but then again his family was the Cullen's. What more can you say.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

As the Cullen family began to unpack their holiday things, the rain continued to pour.

Alice had finally found somewhere dry and refused to move until someone had opened the door.

Once Esme had found the keys and opened the front door, Alice darted through the trees and into the house.

Esme walked around the house and gasped at the sights. This place was a lot nicer than the last place they had stayed, which was surrounded by trees.

Emmett walked into the house and sighed in content, "Good thing the lady got divorced, ain't it?" Alice laughed and Esme scolded her eldest son.

Edward took his time walking through the door. This was the second miserable summer he had experienced. Let's just say that he was sick of it. The house was nice, and it looked homey from the outside, but he knew that he shouldn't get too attached because they would be leaving soon enough. Finally, he decided that he was wet enough and walked through the front door.

Strolling through all the rooms he found himself drawn to one in particular. Through some doors there was a circular room that held a grand piano in it. Edward smiled as he ran his fingers over the black and white keys. Now he felt like he was at home.

The family had been unpacking and placing personal items around the house, the three kids had unpacked their belongings and were now doing separate things in their rooms.

"FAMILY MEETING!" Carlisle's voice rang through the house, and suddenly the parents heard their three children walk through the house stomping on the wooden floors.

"What do you want dad?" Edward said depressed. He really liked this house and was already the dreading the day they left.

"Now, Now Edward… A frown won't get you anywhere!" Carlisle said in an attempt to cheer the teenager up, but he was met with a blank face.

"It worked when he was little!" Carlisle whispered into his wife's ear. Esme chuckled and hit her husband playfully.

"Good Idea mom" Emmet said while pushing Edward teasingly.

Edward just stared at his family, clearly disappointed in them.

"Anyway, I called us all together because I thought, you have all worked so hard to get unpacked so … We are going out to dinner!" Carlisle said excitedly and Alice squealed.

"Oh My God I have to get ready!" Alice said in a hurry before skipping off towards her room.

"Oh Goody!" Edward said sarcastically and sat on the couch.

Once everyone was ready, they headed back into the car and went looking for a good place to eat. "That place looks nice!" Esme said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, dad let's go there!" Carlisle nodded in approval at his wife and daughter's idea. They all clambered out of the car and walked into Renee's Café.

**There you go! That is the first chapter! Please be nice, actually if you hate the idea LET ME KNOW! Lol**

**Please Read and Review**

**Luv Always **

**Pretzel**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the great feedback! Here is chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line.**

_Previously: __"Yeah, dad let's go there!" Carlisle nodded in approval at his wife and daughter's idea. They all clambered out of the car and walked into Renee's Café._

_**Earlier that Day**_

Bella laughed as her and her friends walked down the street, heading for the park opposite their house.

They looked around and found a park bench for them to sit on. They hurried towards it, so that they could beat a group of little kids.

"Did anybody see the car in front of Kev's old house?" Jasper asked, and Bella nodded "Apparently we are getting new neighbors for the summer!"

"OMG I want to sit on the end!" Rose said randomly, while running to the opposite side to where she previously was. Bella and Jasper followed her line of sight and saw a group of guys playing football, without shirts.

Jasper scoffed in disapproval, "Rose, you are way too good for them!" he pleaded.

"Jasper" Rose whined "I have to tan my legs!" Bella laughed, "I don't think tan is the right word Rose, I think it is more like show off!" Jasper chuckled and Rose poked her tongue out.

"Oh Yer, real mature!" Jasper said. The three were the best of friends but Bella and Jasper always ganged up on Rose, because she was so … preppy.

"Anyway…" Rose said slowly, trying to differ their attention "What was with Mike today?" Bella shivered at the mention of his name.

"I don't know, but if he ever comes near Bella again I am going to beat him to a pulp!" Jasper replied intensely.

Bella laughed at his over-protectiveness. She would never admit it but she loved that he was so protective of her.

"OMG Bella! I have the best idea!!" Rose said excitedly.

"More like, OMG Bella I have and idea that will make you hate me!" Jasper whispered in her ear, although loud enough for Rose to hear.

Rose ignored his comment and continued talking "You should get a boyfriend!" Rose yelled.

The silence around the three was escalating; you could almost hear the crickets.

"A little bit louder Rose, I don't think the guy in AUSTRALIA could hear you!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Oh no, he definitely heard that!" Jasper joked and pushed Bella playfully.

"Shut Up! You guys are just jealous because you didn't think of it!" Rose said defiantly while Bella and Jasper laughed.

"In all seriousness, guys I think it is a good idea. I mean the guy could protect her from Mike!" Rose defended herself.

"What about me?" Jasper said mocking hurt.

"What about you?" Rose said boringly.

"Anyway, where am I going to find a guy?" Bella said.

"Umm, Bella look around you! Look at all the hot guys, there are plenty! You are attractive, you can get someone easily!" Rosalie supported her friend. Bella nodded, mostly to shut her up.

Jasper felt a few drops of water on his head "I think we should head back now!" Jasper said motioning to Bella's white waiter shirt. The nodded in agreement and ran back to the café.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward POV

We walked into the small and conservative restaurant and was greeted by a woman who wore a fake smile. Well it looked phony.

"Hi! My Name is Renee, welcome!" she seemed nice enough and with this she lead us to a table for 6. Restaurants rarely have tables for 5.

"I will send one of our waiters over for you, with the menu's of course." She walked off and into the kitchen.

I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a girl who seemed to be a waiter. She was walking in our direction.

I blushed at the sight of this beauty. She was absolutely gorgeous. His ex was nothing compared to this girl, and she wasn't exactly unfortunate looking.

She approached our table and I prayed that she hadn't noticed me staring.

"Hi Guys! My name is Bella and I will be your waiter tonight!" Carlisle nodded in recognition. As Bella handed out the menus everyone said thank you. Except for me. I just couldn't find the words.

When she had walked off to organize another table, I let out the breath I wasn't aware that I was holding. "Edward, that was not polite. You should have said thank you to that nice girl" I nodded at my mother not bothering to comprehend her words.

I kept my eyes on Bella the whole night. When she had come back to take their order, I had found myself embarrassed because I hadn't even looked at the menu.

When she flicked her hair I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I couldn't even count the number of times I had followed her and wondered what it would be like to reach out and feel her soft snowy skin or twirl the sable locks between my fingers. Her eyes, however, were the most entrancing thing about her. Mixtures of blue and green were plaited in a complicated way around the dark centre; they sparkled with emotion.

Dessert came and went and I could tell that his family was worried about him because I had barely spoken all night. I tried to keep my glances at the angel subtle but I had a feeling Tweedle Dee or Dum had figured it out.

I was pulled out of my trance when I heard a crash of the table. I looked around the room and saw Bella standing next to a tall guy who had just punched the daylights out of another. I felt a pang of jealousy deep in my chest when I saw her give the guy a hug.

I saw the woman from the start of the evening running around trying to make the customers happy and relaxed. I wanted to know what had happened so I stood up and walked over to the fight scene.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked quietly in Bella's ear. Bella had tears shining in her eyes, and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and keep her safe. It was an overwhelming feeling.

She nodded and looked over at the two guys rolling around on the floor. She wiped her eyes and turned to look at me.

"I don't know you! Are you from around here?" she asked sounding genuine. I shook my head "No, My family are on vacation!" I replied in a sarcastic tone. She laughed.

"Your family came to Oregon for a Summer vacation?" She giggled and I knew we would have plenty in common. We both think my family is nuts.

"Have you been here before?" she asked and once again I shook my head.

She laughed "If you want, tomorrow I can take you on a tour?" she asked hopefully. I smiled. "I would like that very much!" and my smile broadened. The first smile in the last twenty minutes rose onto her face and I knew I would never get sick of seeing it.

**There you go! Chapter Two done and dusted. **

**Please Read and Review! **

**Love **

**Pretzel**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I had to do my English!! Here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line.**

_She laughed "If you want, tomorrow I can take you on a tour?" she asked hopefully. I smiled. "I would like that very much!" and my smile broadened. The first smile in the last twenty minutes rose onto her face and I knew I would never get sick of seeing it._

I laid in my bed for what seemed like hours. I kept thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Every time I thought of spending the day with Bella my heart rate, at least, tripled.

Every single thing she does makes me nervous and when she smiles I feel as though my knees are about to give way.

I wonder what she has planned for us tomorrow. Although, I have no doubt that it will be an awesome day.

I looked over at the clock and the light pierced my eyes. 3.15. I knew that I had to get some sleep but every time I came close I was reminded of Bella. Her beauty radiated and it was not only physical beauty.

Her soul and personality were as equally stunning. She seemed to be one of those people that everyone liked. I imagine it would be hard to dislike her.

I felt my eyes close, and my body drifted off to sleep. Before I gave in to the slumber I pictured the angel and knew that I would fall asleep with a smile.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

As I walked through the door to my house after a very eventful and tiring shift, I felt a strange sense of excitement.

I couldn't believe that I had asked that guy out. He was very attractive and extremely funny, but I had never done anything like that before.

I think that Rose is getting to me.

My head was spinning with thoughts as I put on my pajamas and clambered into bed. I was wondering about tomorrow. Will I have fun? Will I find a new friend? Maybe Rose was right … Maybe getting to know this guy could help fight off Mike.

I felt my thoughts drift away as I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"Edward?"

I heard in the distance. "Edward, are you awake?" I groaned as I realized that my pesky sister was in my room.

"Alice, get lost! What is it with you and annoying me?!" I yelled while sitting up slowly.

I looked over to my sister and sighed at her crestfallen appearance.

"I'm sorry Alice! What did you want?" I asked cautiously.

"I thought we could hang out today! Maybe go to a movie! It will be Edward and Alice's Day of FUN!" she said enthusiastically. "Well not really, cause I have already asked Emmett as well so … yer!"

My mind started going at 100 miles per hour. I hadn't told my family that I was going out with Bella. I didn't want a repeat of the car incident.

"I was kind of hoping that I could be alone today!" I replied carefully, hoping she wouldn't see right through me.

"Oh well, that's ok!" Alice replied "Emmett and I can do something!" I nodded in response.

I continued my morning ritual getting ready for my day with Bella.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

I had told Edward to meet me outside the café and we would go from there. I really had no idea about where to take him. I had thought about the gardens but I thought that would be weird for our first "date".

I was standing outside and waiting when I saw Rose walking towards me. I felt my mind race as I realized I hadn't told her and Jazz about Edward.

"Hey, Honey!" Rose said "What are you up to?" I shrugged. I didn't want to answer.

"Not much, I was thinking about taking a walk around. You know having a lazy day!" I don't know why I didn't just tell her the truth. I mean she is my best friend.

Rose laughed at my rambling. "Did you want company on your lazy day?" I shook my head, no.

She nodded, "Just as well! Coz' you would have had to ask Jazz! I have a date!" I tried my best at looking interested when she spoke but I wasn't succeeding.

"Anywho! I best be off!" I nodded in response hoping she would catch the hint that I wanted her to leave.

I still wasn't sure why I hadn't told them about my date. Maybe I was embarrassed. No, that's not it. Edward has to be like the hottest guy on the planet. I chuckled at my stupidity and continued searching for reasons.

Was I scared of their reaction? I don't think so, I mean they are my best friends but I am highly capable of making my own decisions.

I felt like a real idiot when I came to the conclusion. I hadn't wanted them to be right about me needing someone. I didn't want to assume Edward and I were "dating" as such because I was so unworthy of him. It would be like the beauty and the beast. Only I would be the beast.

Suddenly, I realized that Mike was standing behind me trying to get my attention. I groaned at the knowledge of his presence.

"Well, well Isabella Swann. What are we doing just standing here? All by your lonesome?" she put is hand on my shoulder and I cringed. Although I think he took it as a good thing because he let his hand travel down my arm.

Before he could say anything more I heard Edward's smooth, velvety voice yell from the distance. I was relieved and I knew that it was obvious.

"Sorry I am late Bella, but I got caught up at home!" his eyes shifted towards Mike "How's the eye? I mean what kind of person walks into a fist … let alone with their face!" I tried to contain my laughter but it was impossible.

Mike walked off in a huff and I heard him mumbling about revenge, but I didn't take any notice. I had forgotten just how handsome this guy actually was. He looks even better in the sunlight. My mind drifted off on this train of thought until I found myself wondering what he would look like without a shirt.

I stopped my mind before it got to raunchy.

"I am truly sorry about my tardiness, I lost track off time!" I marveled at his English. He was like some guy out of the 18th century movies.

"No, don't apologize. I really don't mind. But we had better get started!" I smiled at him and he returned it with his perfect white teeth showing. I felt my knees go weak and I prepared myself for the fall.

Instead of a painful, loud thump I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward smirking at me. "We wouldn't want you to injure yourself before our day even starts!" he said with laughter dancing in his eyes.

I straightened my clothes and returned the smile but I could not stop the blush that crept into my cheeks. "So, where is our first stop!" I grinned at him evilly.

"The Zoo!" I said excitedly.

**There you go! That is chapter 3. I had planned for this to be the zoo chapter but I got sidetracked lol. **

**If anyone has any ideas please let me know! Because I need some ideas to keep this story going!! **

**Luv Always **

**Pretzel**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I have been suffering from writers block haha. Anyway, I am persevering and this is produced. See you at the end haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line.**

_I straightened my clothes and returned the smile but I could not stop the blush that crept into my cheeks. "So, where is our first stop!" I grinned at him evilly. "The Zoo!" I said excitedly._

**BPOV**

He looked at me expectantly, but all I would do was stare. Everything about him was so perfect. "Bella? Are you ok?" I was shocked out of my silence by his smooth voice.

"Yer … sorry, let's go!" I smiled and led him towards my truck.

"Nice ride!" he joked. I laughed along with him. "It may not be perfect, but I love my bomb!" he laughed as I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Come on!" he said encouragingly as he climbed into the passengers seat.

I started the car and blushed at the roar that was emitted from the engine. I saw Edward chuckling to my side, I felt a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss him. His body was slightly bouncing as his laughter grew. The heat in my cheeks grew to an all time high as I imagined kissing his soft lips.

I rolled the car out of the parking lot and into the busy streets. Our conversation was steady, I loved how easy it was to talk to him.

"Have you always lived here?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"My family moved from Florida, my mum and dad decided to 'Give it another go!" I said sarcastically. It was the truth but I wasn't sure how much longer it would last. He nodded, not wanting to push the conversation further. I was very appreciative of this.

"So, where do you live?" he looked hesitant to answer, I saw him preparing himself for the answer. "California!" he eventually replied. He frowned "But I hope we move soon!" he said. I looked at him, the conversation halted.

"How come?" he shook his head "That is a story for another time!" he said, and I nodded giving him the same courtesy as he did me. Happy that he had mentioned another time. The thought of spending more time with Edward made my heart beat fast and a blush creep into my cheeks.

The journey continued, and so did our conversation. The questions began to descend into obscure before we reached our destination. He has talked about our favourite type of jungle animals and even our favourite types of trees.

"ok, I have a normal question" Edward said proudly. I nodded, egging him on "What is your favourite flower?" I groaned and had to think about it.

"I like lillies, roses, tulips, but my absolute favourite are Daisies! They are so friendly" I replied in a high pitched girly voice, and giggled. I felt so much like Rose, it wasn't even funny.

I turned the car into the zoo car park and there was a slight halt in our conversation. Edward smiled as I childishly walked towards the entrance.

"Would you like to purchase our park package" the woman behind the desk said in a monotone. Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"yes please, two tickets!" Edward replied politely. I giggled at his manly procedure.

"That will be forty dollars please" she replied still talking like she didn't want to be there. Edward reached for his wallet and paid. He seemed to ignoring my protests.

"Thank you every much ma'am" Edward said nicely to the woman who grunted in reply. I shuddered at her rudeness.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked into the zoo together. He handed me a map, and walked further into the zoo. "Where should we go first?" I shrugged.

He laughed and shook his head in reply. "Have you always been this decisive?" I shrugged again "I'm not sure" this statement made him laugh harder.

"How about we head over to …" he paused mid sentence, studying the map carefully. "African Savanna Exhibit?" I nodded and he led me over to the animals. A shiver ran through my body, as I felt him put his hand on the small of my back.

He leaned over to my ear and whispered "This will be a great day! Thank you!" I shivered in delight as he walked away, closer to the animals.

BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE

BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE BEBEBE

**EPOV**

I walked away from Bella after I thanked her for bringing me here. I hadn't realised that I had such an effect on her because I swear I felt her shiver. Does that mean she likes me? I certainly find her stunning. I imagined kissing her rosy lips and I swear my heart stopped beating. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if we ever do actually kiss.

I strolled over towards the rhinos and laughed. I loved animals, and I was extremely happy that I got to share this experience with Bella.

"That one looks kind of like my brother!" I mentioned to Bella, who was now standing next to me. She looked at me confused by the statement. I smiled.

"Big, and muscular, and horny!" Bella burst out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Making her laugh was now my mission, it was such an fascinating noise.

We continued to stroll around the enclosure, making random jokes, and comparing people to the animals. We came across the giraffes and I heard Bella gasp. I looked over and her face held a dazzling smile, I couldn't help but match her smile.

"I love giraffe's, I remember when I was little all I wanted was a pet giraffe!" she giggled at her childish memories and I couldn't help but smile. Listening to her memories made me feel so much more connected to her.

Continuing down the path we stumbled across the African rainforest, we walked through the paths almost sweating because of the humidity. I made sure we passed quickly through the trees because I would see that the heat was making Bella uncomfortable.

It was around lunch time now so I looked around for a café to sit down in. We stumbled across a place called Africafe. I motioned towards the area and allowed Bella to go ahead of me, through the door.

"Well, thank you kind sir!" Bella giggled and walked through the door. "Your very welcome, beautiful lady!" This compliment made her blush, I would never get tired of seeing this.

The waitress seated us, but made me slightly uncomfortable, as she kept staring at me. I kept my attention firmly on Bella, hoping she would get the hint. "What drinks can I get you?" I looked towards Bella and she asked for a coke, before I asked for two.

The conversation was steady, and rarely dropped out completely while we were waiting for our food.

The meal was delicious and everything was perfect. The café overlooked the African bird aviary. Bella laughed and awed over the birds, it made me feel cheerful that she was so excited.

I paid for lunch, once again ignoring any protests that Bella made. I was brought up knowing that men were to pay on the first date. I was not sure if this classified as a date but I wanted to believe it was.

We continued to walk around the zoo, laughing and having fun. This was the first time that I felt at ease with a girl after my recent break up. My sister calls it a falling out, but it wasn't really a falling out, it was more of a crash and burn.

I didn't want to linger on thoughts about my ex. Bella required my full attention, and that is exactly what was going to happen.

The day was almost at an end, we had done the train ride and already been around the whole zoo. We were about to walk into the lorikeet landing when I saw a familiar pair. I started to panic as I realised that my older siblings were also here.

"Damn IT!" I swore quietly, and Bella looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I pointed inconspicuously towards my brother and sister, Bella laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the enclosure. We ran around with all the birds, laughing and springing away from my family.

I looked at my watch when we had calmed down, and felt a rush of sadness when I realised that the day was quickly coming to an end.

Bella seemed to calm as well before looking straight into my eyes. The look made me feel shivers. It was a mix of emotions, dominated by desire. I felt my manly side win out against my gentleman side as I leaned my face towards hers.

I felt her face moving towards mine and our lips met in a soft sweet kiss. I could taste her lip balm and the kiss became more passionate when I felt her arms sneak around my neck. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist and tugged on her lips with my teeth. Her mouth parted allowing our tongues to continue in a battle of dominance.

The kiss was interrupted when the birds started to fly around us. It was defiantly the perfect ending to a perfect day.

I kissed her lips softly again before speaking, "We should get going?" I asked hoping she would say we didn't have to. To my disappointment she nodded and we walked hand in hand towards her car.

I held tightly on to her hands while she drove home and our conversation was as easy as ever. I loved spending time with her, and I knew it would never get boring.

We continued driving, but now in a comfortable silence. I found myself wishing I could read her mind. But she is incredibly hard to read, and I am usually good at judging people.

She dropped me off at the end of my street and I got out, wishing her a good night. I kissed her softly, and waved as she drove of.

I walked down the street, hoping to hear from her soon. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate.

I had a great time today! We should do it again soon! Xoxo Bella

I felt my heart swell and sent a text back telling her to meet me at the same place tomorrow. It was now my turn to sweep her off her feet. My holiday was quickly becoming the best ever.

**There you go! Chapter 4! Sorry for the late update! Have been busy. Will update next chapter asap, promise. Haha **

**Next Chapter: Edward's day**

**Read and Review PLEASE! **

**Xoxo Pretzel**


	5. Edwards POV

HEY

**HEY! So this is chapter 5! I don't really know what I am doing but we will see how it goes! I am not sure how long it will take me to update after this because I have exams over the next two weeks. So we will see what happens and let the chips fall where they may! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line.**

_I felt my heart swell and sent a text back telling her to meet me at the same place tomorrow. It was now my turn to sweep her off her feet. My holiday was quickly becoming the best ever. _

I continued to walk down the street towards my summer house. The weather was still miserable and I was surprised that, suddenly, my life wasn't reflecting the weather. I was feeling joyous and excited, instead of bored and depressed.

My emotions suddenly dampened when I saw the house. I had to face my family again. I groaned remembering who my family was. Alice and Emmett were like five year old children. Even though I was the youngest, I felt like an old man when they were around.

I walked into the foyer hoping to be more inconspicuous than I actually was. I realised that everyone was talking. I stood at the door hoping to here them.

"Mom, I swear to god! Edward was at the zoo!" I gasped, I was hoping they hadn't seen me with Bella.

"Honey, we were there all day! We would have seen him at one point!" Emmett shook his head.

"Alice and I did see him!" he said bluntly.

"Emmett, you two probably saw someone who looks similar!" my dad said calmly. I laughed.

"There is no one in the whole world who has the same hair as him!" Alice replied, that was good point, I was proud of my random individual hair.

I was sick of them fighting, so I made my presence known. "Hey guys!" I walked into the room and kissed my mom on the forehead before plonking down on the seat next to Emmett. He punched me in the arm, it actually hurt.

"Where have you been?" he asked cautiously. I shrugged. "Nowhere!" Alice snorted.

"Yeah right, and I am the Queen of England!"

"You only wish that Alice!" I replied skilfully. She glared.

"Anyway, moving on! I want you to know that I have invited some people over for dinner!" I groaned, my mothers dinner parties always ended up being boring.

"Who are they, darling?" My dad asked lovingly, it made me nauseous how much they loved each other.

"The woman who lives next door has a teenage girl about Alice's age, so I invited the girl and she is bringing some of her friends for you three to meet!" Once again I groaned, I didn't want to meet anyone else. I didn't want to see anyone but Bella.

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts. My mothers muffled voice strained my eavesdropping ears.

"Come in! My aren't you three darling! You are all about the same age as my three babies!" I rolled my eyes. No matter how old we get we will always be her "babies". It drove me crazy.

My dad's voice rang out through the house. "Emmett, Alice and Edward! Get down here now!" I sighed in defeat as I trudged down through the house.

I kept my eyes down, hoping not to look to involved. Maybe they would leave me alone.

"Guys, I would like you to meet our guests! This is Rosalie …" I noticed her nodding and greeting us. "This is Jasper …" he kept his eyes on Alice when he said hello. "and this is Bella, you may remember her from last night!" My mum said cheerfully, my eyes drifted up the third person's body. It was indeed Bella. My Bella.

She mumbled quietly as my eyes met hers. Her cheeks flushed a gorgeous red as my eyes bored into hers. The tension between us was unbearable.

"Carlisle and I will leave you six alone." My mum said while dragging dad towards the kitchen.

I was stunned, my mouth refused to move. The others just stared at me while I tried to muster up some words. They just weren't coming. "Edward, we are not a goldfish!" my sister said, remarkably like Mary Poppins.

The blonde girl, Rosalie, kept her eyes on my brother. "You're very muscular, aren't you!" she said flirtatiously. Emmett smiled.

"That's me in a nutshell." He said pausing slightly "No, this is me in a nutshell: "Help! I'm in a nutshell! How did I get into this bloody great big nutshell? What kind of shell has a nut like this?" I groaned at his stupidity but it seemed to make the three visitors laugh. Bella was giggling slightly.

My mind was racing, her laughter echoed in my ears. Why was she here? And most importantly why didn't she tell me today that she was coming tonight.

My brother continued to flirt with Rosalie and Alice was silently looking at Jasper with affection. I pulled Bella's elbow away from the hall.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered into her ear.

"Well, I got half way home and Rosalie called and asked me to come with her and Jasper to her "neighbours" house. Also, I wanted to see you again!" Once again she blushed, her hands wringing with nervousness.

I smiled at her answer. Truthfully, I had wanted to see her again too. We had only met last night, but my whole world seemed to pause when she was around.

Suddenly, the blood rushed to my face as her lips gently touched mine. I deepened the kiss while wrapping my arms around her small waist, she squealed in surprise and I pulled away, but not before I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"We shouldn't do that here! Someone may catch us!" she giggled.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we!" I shook my head. I didn't want my family to know about Bella. After everything that happened with my ex, it would be best if they thought that I was single. I wanted to think that Bella and I could be a couple but my family was not on a need to know basis.

"We should leave all of this to tomorrows meeting!" I whispered in her ear, before I led her back towards the foyer.

"What have you two been up to?" Emmett said cheekily, winking at me.

"I thought that I could giver her a tour of the house, you guys were busy so I didn't want to interrupt!" I replied back in the same tone, throwing a mischievous glance in Bella's direction.

Alice glared at me, and led Jasper into the dining room. She always acted so differently when we had guests. Almost like she was . . . human.

Dinner was delicious, as usual. That is, for sure, one thing my mum can do right. Staying home looking after us kids has greatly benefited her cooking skills.

The Coq au vin was exquisite, followed by a scrumptious Pineapple upside down cake. Emmett was being his usual self, a vacuum cleaner. My mum made sure that every crumb was eaten and, as usual, Emmett was all too happy to comply.

I felt my heart constrict as the night came to a close. Once again I had to watch Bella walk away. I felt like I was losing her, I guess that comes with having cheating ex girlfriends. I winked at her before she walked out, making sure she knew that I would be there tomorrow. I couldn't wait. My heart felt like it would soar when she kissed my cheek. I almost didn't notice her continue this action with my father and brother. I could almost feel my blood boil when Emmett kissed her cheek as well. I knew jealousy wasn't a good look, but I suddenly couldn't help it. I promised my self that I wouldn't hit my brother, then he would know what was going on. No, I couldn't do it.

After they left, I went straight to bed trying to avoid their questions and annoyances. I refused to sink to Emmett's level of bullying.

I curled up in bed and sighed before drifting into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Hoping that the sooner I fell asleep, the sooner I would see Bella again.

**There we go! Chapter 5. I will probably update again sometime soon but I have exams etc next week that I really need to concentrate on so … maybe not. Anyway, I will see how everything goes and update as soon as I can. **

**If anyone has any ideas, please let me know, I am running out haha. **

**TOOTLES!**

**Xoxo**

**Pretzel **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey

**Hey! This is chapter 6! I am actually looking for a BETA coz I was rereading my story and I found a whole lot of mistakes. Just review or PM me if you are interested. Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line.**

_I curled up in bed and sighed before drifting into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Hoping that the sooner I fell asleep, the sooner I would see Bella again. _

**EPOV**

I woke up around nine, jumping out of bed to get ready to meet Bella at 10. I had no idea where I was going to take her but I hoped I would think of something.

Running around the room I tripped at least twice, my anticipation making me clumsy. The family had only been here for a few days and my room was already a mess. I shook my head, shaking the thought of cleaning out of my head. I needed to focus or I would end up all over the place.

My mind was racing, almost as fast as I was. My heart pounding at the very thought of seeing Bella soon. I stripped my clothed and jumped into the shower quickly before running around finding clean clothes.

I stopped, looked around and realised. I had almost half an hour before I had to leave. I harnessed my nerves and sat at my computer and looked for things to do. I came across the prefect website. I smiled. I had the perfect idea.

"Edward! It's time for breakfast!" My mother's voice rang through the house. Damn it! I had forgotten about her.

I walked down the stairs, towards my family doom! The whole family looked up at me as I walked through the door.

My mum had made a spread … as usual. There were pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit and the list goes on. I rolled my eyes at the overstated amount of food. I ate my food silently, the family conversation getting lost within my thoughts.

"What are we going to do today, troops?" My dad asked.

"I WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" Alice screamed, overly excited.

"I DON'T!" Emmet repeated, mocking Alice's voice.

My parents laughed, "Edward, what would you like to do?" I froze; eyes open like a deer in the headlights.

"I was just going to go for a walk in the park … maybe a hike!" I said quickly, avoiding eye sight.

"OH, I want to do that!" Emmet replied. I sighed, why! Why is my family … MY family?

"You know actually, I might just go to a movie or something!" I tried to change my daily activities but it obviously didn't sound very convincing.

"I want to do that!" Alice replied. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up hand hitting the table with my hands.

"I just want to be alone!" My voice growing louder with each word. I stormed out towards the front door.

"Someone's got his expensive boxers in a twist!" I heard Emmet say before I slammed the door.

I ran towards the car eager to start my day with Bella. I was finally happy, for the first time since breakfast. I drove up to the café in my shiny Volvo and stopped where Bella was standing.

She looked beautiful, her white dress made her body look incredible and the midnight blue tie-die jumper wrapped around her made everything about her more beautiful.

She smiled as she saw me get out of the car. "I am glad you here!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I had a family issue!" she laughed; I swear that my heart stopped when she did.

I kissed her soft lips, before ushering her into the car.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Wouldn't you like you know?" I said mysteriously before winking.

**BPOV **

I waited around the front of the restaurant for Edward. I was excited. This was officially our first date. Well, not officially but seeing as we have kissed like twice so I was just assuming.

I saw an expensive Volvo drive down the street. Stupid shiny Volvo driver.

It stopped in front of me and I blushed when I realised that is was Edward. He got out of the car and I almost fainted.

He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt along with dark washed jeans that had strategic rips. I was certain that he was a Greek god. Maybe … Adonis. I smiled at the thought of my own personal Adonis.

His bronze coloured hair was sticking up in every which way and his hazel eyes stared into mine and once again I felt my knees weaken. We chatted for awhile and he leaned towards me. His lips touched mine in a brief kiss, but everything I needed was in that kiss. He pulled away and I immediately missed his touch.

Once again I shivered when his hand on the small of my back. He pushed me towards the car and opened the door while I stumbled in. So much for graceful, I thought.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, trying to contain my worry, I didn't want to stay in a car lost all day.

"Wouldn't you like you know?" he said mysteriously before winking at me, my heart rate sped.

Our conversation continued throughout the car ride, I was surprised at how it easy it was to talk to him. He was seriously perfect.

The car ride was long, we seemed to be going in circles. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I was afraid he was like every other guy when it came to help. I had to give in, this was getting ridiculous.

"ummmm … Edward, do you know where we are going?" he nodded as we turned into another street. I noticed that we had already been on this street at least five times before.

"We've been here before!" I whined, "Just tell me where we are going and I will give you direction!" the annoyance obvious in my voice.

Edward groaned and shook his head, suddenly he stopped the car and stormed to the closest store. He seemed to calm as he got closer to the man in the shop.

I watched him approach the shop keeper and then talk to him, I giggled when I saw the shop keeper pointing in different directions knowing that Edward had given in and asked for directions to our destination.

Edward walked back to the car with a smile, he jumped in and started the car.

"Ready to go?" he asked jokingly.

"I have been ready for like half an hour!" I replied mockingly.

We turned a couple of corners, Edward seemed more confident now. We turned one final corner and I was suddenly aware of where we were going.

"Welcome to Oaks Park!" I smiled after he surprised me. It was definitely going to be an interesting day.

**AN: there you go! Chapter 6. I wanted to have a little space between their days so I added this chapter. Once again if you want to be a BETA I really need one, review or even PM me.**

**Until next time!**

**Pretzel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry that it's been a while since I updated! But I have just been so swamped with school etc. But the good news is I finished school in November! FOREVER! Lol ... so it's going to be more regular ... hopefully! :P. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line.**

"_Welcome to Oaks Park!" I smiled after he surprised me. It was definitely going to be an interesting day._

BPOV

I looked at the long lines and sighed. It would take a while to get through the doors. However, I didn't mind as much as I usually would because I was standing here with Edward. His hand was holding mine and absentmindedly stroking the thumb. I felt shivers going through my body with each movement of his hand.

As I shivered I saw Edward look at me worriedly. I smiled in response letting him know that there wasn't anything to worry about. He wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me warm and kissed my forehead.

"I wouldn't want you to be cold!" he whispered softly in my ear.

"I'm not!" I whispered back while wrapping my arms around him making sure he didn't move away. I heard him chuckle in response and as he did my heart jumped in my chest. He was definitely perfect.

The line moved slowly but our conversation was steady and easily distracted me from the lack of movement.

Finally, we made our way to the ticket sellers. The young girl behind the desk looked incredibly bored.

"Welcome to Oaks Park! My name is Jessica, how can I help you?" I looked at the girl and recognised her immediately.

"Jess! I didn't know that you worked here!" Jessica looked up and smiled.

"Bella! It's great to see you! I started this summer!" her face perked up at the sight of Edward standing behind me.

"Hi. I'm Edward" he said politely and she grinned seductively.

"Enchante" she purred in reply.

"Awesome" Edward replied awkwardly. I smiled at the interaction, at least his eyes didn't wander I thought happily.

"Can we get two deluxe ride passes please?" he said politely, she nodded and tapped on the computer.

"That will be $18.50, thanks" she replied, Edward handed her money and they exchanged papers. "I will see you at school in a couple of months!" she said to me while motioning to the next costumer.

I felt déjà vu as we stood in the entrance of the amusement park and decided what to do.

"What would you like to do?" Edward asked me, hoping I would decide for us.

"Well I haven't been here since I was a little girl, and everything is so different!" I replied almost in awe.

Edward chuckled and I realised I had to make a decision, he was waiting for it.

"I'm not a big thrill ride person, so maybe a small ride to start with?" I replied, almost as if asking a question.

"Perhaps the carrousel then?" he said with amusement. I blushed in response. He laughed and led me towards the carrousel.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear, amusement dancing in his eyes. I nodded and went straight to the white horse. He sat next to me on a brown horse; I couldn't help but notice the perfect smile that lightened his face.

He reached for the camera in his pocket and through our ride we posed for many pictures; some funny, some normal, however my favourite one, by far, was the one where he kissed me and took a picture, I would have to remember to ask for a copy.

We moved around the park going on all the silly little rides, including bumper cars, go carts, the frog hopper and he dragged me on the Zoooooom coaster.

"Bella" he looked at me seriously as he continued, my heart started pounding and I knew he was going to say something I didn't want to hear "I am having a great time, but can we please go on a scary ride now!" I smiled. He sounded, and looked, just like a little kid. His eyes were brown and looked much like a puppy dog and he was swinging my arms in hope.

I nodded cautiously and he jumped up excitedly. We walked towards the bigger thrill rides, Edward had a definite jump in his step, and I could tell he was excited.

He started jogging towards something called the Scream-n-Eagle. It looked incredibly dangerous, just the kind of thing that would be unsafe for the uncoordinated, like me.

Edward stood in line, absolutely beaming. He looked like a little kid in a giant toy shop. At least I knew what pleased him now.

We edged closer to the front of the line and my hands began to get sweaty, my nerves were taking over.

Edward looked over at me, and it must have been obvious that I was nervous because immediately his face changed.

"Bella, are you ok? You don't look well!" he said face and voice filled with concern.

I nodded in reply, my throat to dry to say anything. He pulled me into a hug, with his smell taking over my senses my nerves calmed almost instantly.

"I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you! I will be right there next to you!" he said encouragingly. I had no choice but to believe him.

All too soon, it was out turn. I stepped reluctantly onto the platform and got very nervous again. I felt a light squeeze on my hand and I realised that I hadn't let go of Edward's hand. I smiled weakly, to let him know I was ok.

We sat next to each other and the man said the rules, I was hoping it would be over quickly. The ride started slowly and I whimpered. Edward, hearing this, reached for my hand and held it tight.

The ride started to speed up and I couldn't breathe. It felt like there was a truck on top of my chest. I could hear Edward yelling, he was clearly enjoying himself. The ride continued to speed up and I could swear I was about to throw up everywhere. My head started spinning and I felt my stomach start to quiver. I knew if the ride didn't end soon, something bad was going to happen. Finally, after it felt like years, the rise slowed to a stop. Edward jumped out of his seat and looked at me, instantly concerned. I could barely walk, my head was still spinning and I felt sick. The earth came out from underneath me as Edward picked me up.

He walked over to a grassy section where lots of families were having picnics, he didn't falter in step, its like I weighed 10 pounds instead of 110.

He laid me gently on the grass and sat next to me, never taking his eyes of me. I thought I felt better and tried to sit up. He pushed me back down and told me to rest a while. We sat for about 10 minutes when I heard his stomach grumble. He looked away embarrassed. I jumped up, feeling a lot better and dragged him up with me.

"I think it's time for lunch!" I exclaimed happily. He seemed confused by my sudden mood change, but he soon got over it.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and I felt a pang of sadness when I felt the end coming near.

"One more ride and we can leave!" he promised, sending shivers through my body.

We walked slowly just chatting and I realised what our last ride would be. The Ferris Wheel.

We hoped on to a bright red seat and Edward put his arms around me, I felt safe and blissful here.

"I had the best day, Bella" he said before kissing me lightly. The kiss deepened, but it was hard when we were so constricted.

"Edward" I said softly, almost hesitantly, he nodded for me to continue "I … "suddenly my sentence was interrupted by my phone. I sighed and answered.

"Bella, its crazy here tonight, I need you to work!" My mum said rushed.

"Ok mum well I will be there in about an forty five minutes!" I said clearly irritated. She said that was ok and hung up.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly to Edward. He shrugged in reply.

"I should be getting home anyway." He looked disappointed, and I'm sure I did too.

We got of the seats and walked timidly towards his Volvo. We drove in silence.

"What are you listening to?" I said as I pressed play on the CD player. I noticed a familiar tune sing out through the car.

"Ah, its Debussy …" he looked away shyly.

"Clare de Lune is great." I replied encouragingly, he smiled in reply and we fell into another comfortable silence.

EPOV

I felt empty when Bella got out of the car. I was very upset that I never got to hear what she was going to say. I know it seemed crazy but I knew how I felt about her and it scared me. I was certain that I loved her, like I had never loved before. She was my world now and I couldn't imagine life without her.

I walked through the front door, my head still swirling with thought of Bella.

"Edward! Hurry up and get ready! We are going back to that café?" I heard Alice scream at me in her frenzy.

I smiled; I get to see my Bella again. Nothing in this world could be better.

**There you go! Chapter 7. it was incredibly corny! But so fun to write lol. **

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW! The more you review the faster I update! **

**Xxoxo Pretzel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I hope your liking this story cause I am loving writing it … I thought I'd spread a little Christmas joy and update lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line.**

"_Edward! Hurry up and get ready! We are going back to that café?" I heard Alice scream at me in her frenzy._

_I smiled; I get to see my Bella again. Nothing in this world could be better._

BPOV

Once Edward had stopped in front of my house, I had felt empty. I hadn't wanted to leave him.

When am I going to see him again? I thought worriedly. It was ridiculous that I was so worried about not seeing him again.

But the very thought of never seeing his perfect face again, almost brought tears to my eyes.

I kept myself busy, rushing around trying to get ready and be at the restaurant on time.

I realised I was ready, faster than normal and I headed to the door before running to the restaurant.

It was already incredibly busy; Japer and Rose were already here working. I sighed in defeat. I knew that the only face that would make me happy was Edwards, and he wasn't here.

"Bella, Thank god!" My mother yelled. "I need you to take care of these tables! And then do some cleaning in the kitchen! And after that we need some music!" I nodded, knowing what she meant.

I started all of the things I had to do; this was going to be a very long night.

EPOV

I sat on the couch waiting for my family to get ready. It had only been a few hours but I was getting anxious to see her again.

I was excited to see Bella working again. Her face was permanently in my head, not that I minded at all.

Alice was running around the house frantically, apparently there was a rumor going round that the guy who was here last night, Jasper, was also working. I understand why we are going back now. Not that I minded in the least, Bella would be there as well.

Emmett sat down, more like fell down, on the couch next to me. I bounced up, involuntarily, and glared at him.

"What's your problem, bro?" Emmett asked me. I shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. This seemed to spur him on more.

"oh come on, you were all grumpy this morning, mad at us and we haven't even done anything" he looked at me before continuing "and now your all anxious to get to the restaurant." Apparently I wasn't as indifferent as I had hoped.

"What's going on?" I groaned.

"Emmett! Nothing is going on. I am fine! I am just hungry is all!" This seemed to satisfy him for a little time.

My parents walked in holding hands and whispering quietly, usually there display made me sick but today it just made me more excited about seeing Bella.

We all sat down in a comfortable silence, all of them staring at my bouncing legs. My excited energy was bursting out of me.

"Excited about something Edward?" My mother said with knowing eyes. I looked at her confused; there was no way she knew right?

Alice came running down the stairs; I thought it was impressive as she was wearing rather high heels.

"I am ready now!" she exclaimed excitedly. She looked about as excited as I felt.

We all stood up, me more eagerly than others. I beat everyone to the door in my haste.

I was faster than everyone in my family, it was well known, but I don't often show my talent but when I do my family always know something is up.

"Eddie, what's your hurry?" Alice asked amusedly.

I had to think quick, what's a good lie? Oh come on Edward! You always lie, its not like this is hard! I was having a mental blank. A light bulb came suddenly.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we get home!" I said, my dad scowled at me.

"Be nice Edward, you need to be pleasant or we will leave you home!" He said very parent like, rather uncharacteristically for my parents.

I held back a horrified look and lied again.

"Fine! I guess I can be nice for one night!" I replied sarcastically. My mother smiled,

"Good boy!" she said as she pat me on the head. We got in the car and sped of towards the familiar café. My excitement grew with every centimeter we got closer.

BPOV

I already had five tables to worry about and my mother asked me to look after one more that had had just been seated. I sighed and picked up my waiters pad.

I walked towards table 4 and stopped when my eyes locked with the one person I'd been longing to see.

I saw him smile, and my whole night changed. He kept his eyes on me as I pulled myself together and continued walking.

I tripped over my own feet on the way and I saw him chuckle. The heat rose to my cheeks like a flash.

"Hi Guys! My name is Bella and I will be your waiter tonight" I looked up pretending I didn't already know who was sitting there, I paused dramatically "again!" the family chuckled.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" I smiled at Alice, she was really nice, a little to perky maybe, but really nice.

"I'm well thanks, Alice. How are you?" I asked politely. I felt his eyes still watching my face with amusement.

"I'm great! What did you get up to today?" My eyes flew open, what do I say now?

"I went with a friend to the amusement park!" I saw his eyes flicker in disappointment as I said the word friend. I still wasn't sure what we were; I guess we will have to talk about that.

"Anyway, what can I get for you guys?" I asked politely. They all gave me their orders, and I blushed when I realised that Edward had ordered my favorite meal. He was trying to kill me, I was sure of it.

I went to put their orders in to the chef when I heard Jasper and Rosalie come up behind me. I turned around and saw their eager faces.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Why are the Cullen's here tonight?" Rosalie asked while fixing her hair in the mirror.

I shrugged. Our conversation continued for a while, we all had a break before the next meals were cooked. I heard the bell ring signifying that the Cullen's meals were ready.

I looked towards Rosalie and Jasper. "You know there is one of me, and five meals" I paused, "Do you guys want to help me?"

They both nodded quickly. I quickly grabbed Edward's Garden Burger and Esme's Cesar Salad. Rosalie grabbed Carlisle's Mushroom Ravioli and Emmett's steak. Jasper only took Alice's Nachos. It was planned that way so they could have a chance of talking to their Cullen's. I didn't mind because I had now had a reason to look at Edward again.

We stood around the Cullen's table chatting about this and that, distracting them from their meals.

"Listen kids," Everyone looked towards Carlisle as he spoke "We were going to take these three mischief makers on a day tour around the Columbia River gorge and Mount Hood. Would you three like to join us?"

I could tell that all of our faces lit up, Jasper who had always been the calm and charming one spoke on our behalf.

"If it isn't too much hassle, we would love to join you!"

"All right! It's settled, can you be at our house by eleven tomorrow morning?" Esme smiled happily while she spoke.

The night continued on, however Jasper, Rose and I were much more excited and upbeat.

We all watched the Cullen's as the walked out. Carlisle and Esme waved politely, Emmett wolf whistled Rosalie, Alice blew a kiss at unsuspecting Jasper, but none of that mattered. I looked at Edward he smiled and winked at me. I was sure that my heartbeat grew so fast and loud that everyone in the restaurant could hear it.

Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day.

**There you go! Chapter 8! What did you think?  
**

**I have decided I need at least FIVE reviews to post the next one. **

**Luv Always **

**Pretzel.**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Well I didn't expect to get 5 reviews I don't often get two lol. Maybe I will need to use threats more often to get reviews haha. Could be interesting. Anyway, on to chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line. **

_We all watched the Cullen's as the walked out. Carlisle and Esme waved politely, Emmett wolf whistled Rosalie, Alice blew a kiss at unsuspecting Jasper, but none of that mattered. I looked at Edward he smiled and winked at me. I was sure that my heartbeat grew so fast and loud that everyone in the restaurant could hear it._

_Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day._

**EPOV**

I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. I hadn't had that dream for ages.

I was reliving the worst day of my life. The day my world fell apart. The day everything went wrong.

She had said she loved me, said she needed me. Now I know that the only thing she needed was sex and my money. She didn't care about me, not like Bella did, or would anyway. Our relationship was progressing at a faster rate than I had thought possible, but everything felt so right when I was with her.

I remembered the things that drew me to her. Things like her cute little smile that was for when she was truly happy, they way she walks tall and doesn't care what other think of her, how smart she was, I could actually have a conversation with her besides shoes and celebrity gossip, and most of all I loved the way that she was able to make my day so much brighter by just being around.

I knew that I have only known her a couple of days but we seemed to connect. We talked about everything and anything yesterday, and I can honestly say I had never been in a relationship quite like that before.

I had to call her, I had to talk to her. I picked up my phone and scrolled through the numbers, when I reached hers I couldn't help but stare at her picture for a minute … or five. I smiled when the memory came flooding back.

_I looked over at the gorgeous girl who was distracted by the aviary just outside the window. Her hair was blowing slightly in the breeze and her arms delicately folded in front of her. Her smile lit up her whole face, making her glow almost. I shuddered as the wind changed direction and blew her scent towards me; it took all my strength to not jump across the table and attack her right then. I pulled out my phone, knowing I had to document this moment and pressed the capture button. The loud _click _pulled her focus back towards me, she glared at me once she figured it out._

"_That's not fair!" she whined, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, what would it be like to kiss her? I shook my head getting rid of these thoughts. "I get to take one of you now!" she said excitedly, I was suddenly afraid. _

_She pulled out her phone and said smile. I looked hard into the camera, a smirk gracing my lips and the flash went off, almost blinding me. _

"_You could have warned me about the flash!" I complained while rubbing my sore eyes. _

"_Stop being such a baby!" she replied, "you know I like this picture, the bricks behind you really make your bronze hair stand out!" she complimented. A blush came, flooding her pale cheeks, as she realised what she said. I smiled, but before I could say anything the waitress came with our food. _

My mind continued to fly through Bella's fantastic traits as I pressed the call button, the long painful seemingly endless rings making me anxious to here her voice.

**BPOV **

The rest of my night went by quickly as I let my thoughts wander. The seemed to steer along the same track the whole time.

Edward.

It had been a short time we had known each other, but we connected in a way that I had never known before.

I was definitely surprised when he said he was single, I mean, you only had to look at him to realize he was an exact replica of Adonis, on earth.

I was pulled out of my Edward induced trance, unfortunately, by the sound of my phone.

_The world would be a lonely place, without the one who puts a smile on your face._

I couldn't help but believe these words now. Before I just loved the song, I mean who wouldn't love McFly, but now this song held a special meaning for me. I couldn't help but feel that it was written for Edward and I.

I answered my phone quickly, having almost missed the call. "Hello, Bella Speaking." I said politely.

"Ahhh, I feel better now!" I heard the unmistakable velvet voice ring through my ears. I sighed in contentment.

"Edward, why are you calling me at this hour?" I asked confused, I had looked at the clock and it was almost one thirty am.

"I couldn't sleep, I thought you wouldn't mind" he said before pausing.

"I don't, I'm not even in bed yet" I said encouragingly, hoping he didn't feel too bad after I said that.

"Well that's good then!" He said happily, "I had to hear your voice one more time before I slept" He replied, I could almost see him blushing.

"well we better get some sleep!" I smiled at his sudden embarrassment.

"I'm very glad you called!" I said encouragingly, "It would have been hard to sleep had you not!"

He chuckled and we said our good nights, I had a sudden urge to say 'I love you' but thankfully I was able to bit my tongue in time.

I felt empty as he hung up, and everything was suddenly silent. I laid out my outfit for the next day, Rose and I had already had the 'Bella Barbie' talk this evening. This meant that she would be here half an hour early, and if she didn't approve of my outfit, she would change it.

I chose simple jeans and a belt to go with it, along with a navy camisole, with a black pull over to accompany.

I smiled at my decision, hoping rose would as well. I walked towards the bathroom running through my evening ritual.

I climbed into bed, and waited for the sleep to take me into darkness. Suddenly, I had an urge to stay awake because, finally, reality was better than any dream.

**What did you think of chapter 9? I know you can review so I'm threatening again! 8 reviews or I'm not updating! *nods firmly* **

**So with that ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Luv Always **

**Pretzel. **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Anywho, here is the next chapter so you can forgive me now lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story, except anything you haven't seen/heard before and the story line.**

_Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day._

_I climbed into bed, and waited for the sleep to take me into darkness. Suddenly, I had an urge to stay awake because, finally, reality was better than any dream._

_BPOV_

I stood in front of my mirror and sighed. As good as it's going to get, I thought. Unless, Rose had anything to say about it. I heard the doorbell ring and groaned. I knew that Rose was here and that probably wasn't a good thing.

I walked down the stairs begrudgingly and prepared myself before opening the door. I opened the door quickly, like pulling off a bandaid, and plastered a smile on my face. I hope i get through the next half hour; it would be an awful punishment to never see Edward again.

"Rose! I'm so glad you came!" I said sarcastically, she smirked in reply and stormed up to my bedroom.

I slowly trudged up the stairs behind her, hoping the next part wouldn't be too painful.

I watched Rose as she pondered my outfit, her hands swaying gently at her sides. She turned around and looked at me firmly. I prepared myself for the lecture, but to my surprise she just smiled and nodded.

"It's prefect" she said calmly. I stared at her questionably.

"Really?" I asked cautiously. She nodded.

"Although knowing you, you haven't prepared make up or anything!" she ran around the room organising the makeup, I groaned. I watched her run around the room, everything she did was so smooth it looked like she was walking on clouds.

"Sit!" she said while pointing at the chair. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the chair, preparing myself to endure the coming torture.

BELLAEDWARD BELLAEDWARD BELLAEDWARD BELLAEDWARD BELLAEDWARD BELLAEDWARD

My nerves started race as we inched further towards the Cullen house. I knew that today was going to be interesting, it was going to be incredibly hard to keep my hands of Edward, when he always looks so gorgeous.

We arrived at the house; I could tell that that Rose was nervous also. She would never tell anyone but I could tell she like Edward's brother.

We saw Jazz's car up ahead, I was surprised he went in without us. Then again, Jasper was the most comfortable around new people than the rest of us.

We walked up the driveway and I could see everyone waiting for us in the lounge room. I felt bad for being the last ones there, but then again none of them had to endure Rosalie's form of torture.

I heard the scurry of feet as the doorbell rang and suddenly the door burst open, there stood Emmett with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Come on in, Ladies!" he boomed, I wondered if he had a different volume, because I certainly hadn't heard it.

We walked through the house and my breath caught in my throat when I saw him. He was wearing a simple blue button down shirt with jeans and a grey jacket over top. He looked perfect, but that wasn't new.

He stood up as we entered the room, such a gentleman. We sat around talking, waiting for the bus to arrive. I sat next to Edward on the love seat, like that hadn't been planned, I thought. He put his arm around me, which could have been a sign on comfort, but I knew better. I laughed at someone's joke and my heart swelled when I saw him chuckle as well.

The doorbell interrupted our conversation and we all jumped on the bus. I was surprised to learn that it was an individual tour.

The bus ride to our first stop was certainly amusing. It was very childish, and I could tell Edward was embarrassed by his family. Although, I quite liked them.

"87 bottles of beer on the wall! 87 bottles of beer! You take one day and pass it around! 86 bottles of beer on the wall! 86 bottles of beer on the wall ..." this song continued for a long time. Emmett and, surprisingly, Rosalie sang immaturely.

Behind us I heard Alice telling Jasper all about her favourite things. Including cars, shoes, brands etc. Jasper looked totally at ease, and I could tell he had the effect on Alice that he did on everyone else. He was very charismatic, able to change anyone's emotions, it kind of freaked me out.

Esme and Carlisle sat down the front quietly talking; it was evident that they were totally in love. Their relationship gave me hope, maybe people could be in love for a life time.

I looked at Edward, who was sitting next to me. He smiled at me and looked around, I followed his lead and looked around also. Next thing I know he was kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and giggled.

"Can I have another one?" I asked childishly. He chuckled and leant forward again, when he was close I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek, I turned my head and his lips touched mine softly. I pulled back and smiled triumphantly. He chuckled again and shook his head.

"Careful, love! None of that today!" he said carefully. I blushed at his choice of words.

"Fine!" I said, pretending to be upset. I crossed my arms and pouted. I had to keep a straight face, but it was proving awfully difficult because he was starting to get worried that he had offended me.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town.

It got harder to maintain a serious face when I heard the childish song change. They must have gotten bored or finished the other one.

Edward started to panic next to me as I continued to ignore his pleads. Alice and Jasper had moved on to him, he was talking about the world wars, history was his favourite subject. From what Edward had told me, Alice was one of those girly girl types, so I was surprised to see her interested in what Jasper was saying.

"Bella ..." Edward said concerned. He rubbed my arm, I couldn't help it, when he touched me I shivered and he snickered.

"Bella, I'm sorry" he pleaded "I just really like you and I don't want to get m family involved because I know they will screw it up!"

I was shocked. "How can your family screw up OUR relationship?" I exclaimed.

"It's a long story" He paused "About my ex, who I don't want to talk about!" he said firmly. I sighed, trying to calm my anger, we never talked about him, about his past.

"Look" Edward started, I looked up questioningly "I really do like you! A lot!" he admitted.

I nodded, I could tell that he meant it. Just one look in his gorgeous emerald eyes and I was a goner. I was about to reply when the tour guide interrupted me.

"If you look around us, you will see the Cascade Mountains. The passage we are travelling through was carved by the Columbia River, which you can see to your left." The guide droned on for another few minutes about the history of the mountains and river. Like I care about the mountains and river, when the most attractive guy in the whole world just told me he really likes me.

"Bella, you don't have to say anything, I understand!" he said quietly.

"Edward, I really like you to!" I responded quickly. He smiled a big toothy grin, and I couldn't help but reciprocate.

Edward began to lean toward me, I could feel his warm breath against my cheek, he was about to kiss me and I couldn't wait. My heart started to beat faster and my palms got sweaty, I would never get used to his kisses and I was glad, this feeling was like nothing else. He leaned even closer and I could almost feel his lips on mine, he was moving very slow and it was torturing me. I felt my breath hitch in my throat when his lips brushed against mine lightly.

"Hey bro! What ya doing?" I heard a loud bellowing laugh follow. "Look Rosie, Bella and Eddie were about to kiss!" Edward let out a sigh of relief. He didn't see us kissing.

"No, we weren't I was telling her a secret!" Edward said firmly.

"OH OH! I love secrets!" I heard Alice squeal from the back seat. "What was it?"

"I was telling her how much I hate you!" Edward responded cheerfully. Emmett laughed loudly and smacked him on the head.

"Now now Eddie-poo! I know you love me!" Emmett said teasingly.

"I don't think so!" Edward said in the same condescending tone.

"Deep down?" Alice said, having moved closer to join the conversation. Edward shook his head.

"Deep Deep Deep down?" Emmett questioned.

Edward sat for a moment, pondering. "No, that's just hate." He said.

"Edward! That's not very nice! We are your family!" Esme said, clearly disappointed, from the front.

"Sorry mom!" Edward apologised. "maybe deep deep deep deep deep deep deep down!" Edward said jokingly. His siblings seemed satisfied with this answer.

I sighed as the banter came to an end. I couldn't help it, but I was secretly disappointed that Edward didn't tell them the truth. Maybe he didn't like me that way after all.

AN: They you go chapter 10! What do you guys think???

PLEASE REVIEW! I know you can do it! I don't want to threaten you again but I will if I have to :P

Xoxo

Pretzel


End file.
